The proposed project will supply the Durham VA Medical Center ARF with a new system that will accomplish two goals. The first of these is to more accurately monitor and control lighting in animal holding areas. This will allow management to monitor if lights are correctly cycling on and off, which can impact breeding and animal health in general. It will also provide for remote control of lights, taking away the need for timers or override switches which can be incorrectly used at the room level. It will also provide for two stage lighting, allowing for a more humane and healthy environment for animals. This system will also control the water flow to rodent holding racks equipped with automatic watering systems. It will allow us to flush these racks on a daily basis, reducing the potential for harmful biofilms to develop. Finally, it will also show a alarm, indicating if any racks are not functioning correctly, helping to avoid what could be devastating consequences to both animal health and research outcomes.